Alfred si Raja Gombal
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Ngegombalin ketua OSIS, kapan lagi coba?/ "Pilih aja, mau membersihkan lapangan, atau membersihkan WC? Atau—"/"Saya maunya membersihkan tubuhmu, kak."/contains of USUK/Mind to RnR?


Ngegombalin ketua OSIS, kapan lagi coba?/ "Pilih aja, mau membersihkan lapangan, atau membersihkan WC? Atau—"/"Saya maunya membersihkan tubuhmu, kak."/contains of USUK

**.**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Alfred si Raja Gombal © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), belum sesuai EYD(banget), contains of shounen-ai/Boys Love, dll.**

* * *

**Alfred si Raja Gombal**

**.: Oneshot :.**

* * *

Hallo! Gue Alfred F. Jones! Calon pahlawan Amerika yang terdampar di Hetalia Academy. Masalahnya sih, nilai UN gue dari SMP anjlok. Akhirnya, terpaksa gue cuma bisa masuk ini sekolah. Ya, dari pada dimasukin pesantren 'kan? Bukan apa-apa sih, gue rajin sholat kok! Tapi malu gue, belum bisa baca Al-Fatihah.

Oke, sekian curhatnya. Masalahnya sekarang, di hadapan gue udah ada tatib—tata tertib—kelas tiga yang serem-serem mukanya. Kalau nggak salah, itu Kak Ludwig, Kak Gilbert, sama ... Kak Feli deh, kalo gak salah. Tapi yang satu itu nggak serem-serem banget.

Ah, udah ketahuan ya? Gue lagi di Masa Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah, atau MPLS. Bahasa kuliahnya sih, OSPEK.

"Kenapa salah lagi, salah lagi?!" Kak Ludwig marah-marah nggak jelas. Padahal 'kan, gue cuma salah bawa makanan, salah warna baju, salah name tag, sama tadi pagi telat dua jam doang.

"Siap kak! Maaf kak, soalnya saya pengen beda sendiri," jawab gue, sekenanya.

"Jangan suka aneh-aneh deh! Maksudnya apa tuh? Kebersamaannya mana? Dasar nggak _awesome _..." Jawab si kakak yang albino, Gilbert.

"Iya, kak! 'kan biar saya jadi pusat perhatian," jawab gue lagi. "Kenapa? Kak Gilbert cemburu ya? Kalau pengen saya merhatiin kakak doang, bilang aja ..." entah kenapa kebiasaan buruk gue keluarnya nggak tahu tempat banget.

"Eh! Kurang ajar kamu!" kata kak Gilbret. Sok banget, padahal mukanya udah merah kaya tomat yang salah gue bawa, katanya sih harusnya gue bawa apel.

Sayangnya, dua temennya lagi kayanya nggak setia kawan. Kak Ludwig sama kak Feli udah meluk perut, nahan cekikikan. Peserta MPLS yang lain juga lagi nahan ketawa, namanya juga 'sikap sempurna' harusnya kaya patung dong.

"Heh! Siapa sih nama lo?!" Tanya kak Ludwig, setelah puas tertawa, bahasanya ternyata indah sekali kalau sedang marah.

"Mau tau aja, atau mau tau banget? Kepo deh ..." si kakak emang bego. Udah tau gue pake _name tag_, baca aja nama gue, gampang kan?

Kak Ludwig diam terpaku denger omongan gue. Berbanding terbalik sama kak Feli yang dari tadi belum kebagian dialog, "Mau tau banget! Aku Feliciano Vargas! Kamu siapa, _ve_?" katanya, sambil menjabat tangan gue keras-keras tanpa izin yang sah.

"Saya Alfred F. Jones, kak," jawab gue. Hehe ... kapan lagi coba, bisa kenalan langsung sama cewek cant—eh, tatib? Tapi tatib yang ini sih, gue curiga nggak lulus ujian jadi tatib.

"Nama yang bagus, _ve_!" puji kak Feli.

"Makasih, kak Feli juga. Namanya lucu, kaya orangnya ..." gue sih, mengucapkan kalimat tadi lewat hati yang paling dalam. Tapi, kayanya gue ngerasain aura negatif dari sisi kanan gue.

Kak Ludwig mukanya tiba-tiba makin asem, dan mengeluarkan aura negatif yang sangat besar dan dasyat. "Kenapa kak Ludwig?" tanya gue. "Cemburu ya kak? Kalau mau saya gombalin juga, bilang aja ..."

"Sialan kamu!" kak Ludwig tampak menahan tinjunya supaya nggak memukulku.

"Kak, jangan geregetan gitu. Saya tahu saya ini imut dan _sexy_," gak tau kenapa, ternyata beginilah sensasi ngerjain tatib. Luar biasa lah, pokoknya.

"Sudahlah, Ludwig, kita serahkan saja ini calon siswa ke ketua OSIS!" kata kak Gilbert. Yah ... mereka sudah menyerah? Nggak seru!

Tapi tunggu—ketua OSIS?! Sialan, ini hari buruk gue! Gue pernah denger, ketua OSIS Hetalia Academy itu galak banget! Tampangnya nyeremin, dan ... alisnya tebal! Gue paling sensi liat yang alisnya tebal, soalnya kepala sekolah waktu SMP gue alisnya tebal. Galak banget lagi, mending aja kalau cewek cantik. Ini sih ... ganteng sih nggak, cuma tua doang.

"Sini lu!" kata kak Gilbert, sambil menarik tangan gue. Hush! Pegang-pegang!

"Pegangan tangan nih, _so sweet_ ... jadi malu aku," gila, mulut gue nakal banget! Coba aja, ada kancingnya ... udah gue segel dari tadi.

Si kak Gilbert udah kebal kayanya, jadi dia diem aja. Tapi wajahnya tetep aja merah, menahan malu.

"Kak, nggak usah malu-malu gitu deh. Saya jadi gemes liatnya," kesannya gue minta ditabok banget.

Kak Ludwig sama kak Feli ternyata tiba-tiba menghilang, pacaran kali. Terserah deh.

Kak Gilbert mau nggak mau harus tahan, setidaknya sampai nyeret gue ke ruang OSIS. Sabar ya, kak ... aku tahu _kamu_ berat.

Gue cuma bisa berdo'a dalam hati, semoga gosip soal ketua OSIS itu seratus persen bohong! Semoga aja ternyata dia cewek cantik yang bohay dan _sexy_! _Amien _...

Akhirnya, sampailah kami di ruang OSIS. Jeng ... jeng ... kak Gilbert pun membuka pintu ruang OSIS. Bunyi decitannya semakin keras dan semakin membuat jantung gue loncat-loncat.

"Masuk," perintah kak Gilbert.

"Masuk ke hatimu, kak?"

Kak Gilbert pun menghela napas, "Masuk!" perintahnya lagi.

Sekarang gue gak berani ngelawan, takut kak Gilbert jadi stress gara-gara gue. Begini-begini gue ini perhatian loh.

Gue pun masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Di sana ternyata ada tiga orang. Gue nggak tahu yang mana ketua OSIS ... soalnya 'kan, waktu perkenalan gue datang telat.

Tapi melihat alis eksotisnya, kayanya yang duduk di tengah itu deh. Mukanya ternyata nggak serem-serem amat.

"Kamu mau apa ke sini?" tanyanya, sok banget.

"Mau ketemu kamu dong, sayangku ..." mulut jahil gue iseng lagi.

Dua orang lain di situ tampak senyum-senyum gak jelas. Sementara si ketua OSIS mukanya merah menahan malu. Tapi kalau ekspresinya begitu ... ketua OSIS imut juga loh—eh, ada apa dengan gue?

"Saya nggak suka dibercandain! Kamu pikir MPLS itu main-main apa?!" si ketua OSIS berujar, galak.

"Nggak lah, kak ... saya maunya main-main sama kamu ..."

Ketua OSIS itu tampaknya sudah kebal. "Saya serius—"

"Saya juga serius," jawab gue, mantap.

Si ketua OSIS mukanya jadi tambah merah. Wow, jangan-jangan dia naksir gue? Hah ... tapi nggak berani berharap gue, begini-begini waktu SMP gue sering diharkosin.

"Kamu ke sini karena pelanggaran 'kan?" nah, itu tau ... kenapa tadi malah nanya, sih?

"Iya kak," jawab gue. "Karena saya telah melanggar batas-batas antara kita berdua ..."

Dua kakak OSIS yang ada di situ makin cekikikan. Kayanya mereka belum pernah melihat anak ajaib kaya gue.

"Ngejawab tuh yang bener! Ini bukan sekolah gombal! Dari tadi ngejawabnya ngawur terus! Ngerti nggak sih?! Ini sekolah buat mencari ilmu, bukan buat mencari pacar! Kamu tuh, nggak sopan banget sama kakak kelas kamu! _Bloody Git_!" si kakak bahasanya sangat indah dan bermakna dalam bagi yang mendengarkan.

"Oh," jawab gue, sekenanya. Sabar aja ya kak, penyakit gue ini nggak bisa ada yang nyembuhin! Bahkan klinik _Tong Fang_ pun kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Udahlah, Arthur ... anak begini sih langsung dihukum aja, _aru_," kata kakak yang lain, yang pendek dan punya rambut dikucir.

"Benar, _da_. Hukuman apa yang pantas ya?" kakak yang satunya lagi tampak seram banget. Padahal dari tadi mukanya _angel_ banget deh.

Ketua OSIS itupun mengangguk, "Pilih aja, mau membersihkan lapangan, atau membersihkan WC? Atau—"

"Saya maunya membersihkan tubuhmu, kak," ucapan gue yang satu ini baru minta ditabok banget. Iseng sembari rasa ngeres-ngeres dikit.

Tiga kakak yang ada di ruangan itupun nge-_blush_ semua. Tapi yang paling merah mukanya adalah si Ketua OSIS tadi.

"Ng-nggak sopan kamu!" Ketua OSIS tampak berapi-api.

"Nggak usah malu-malu tapi mau, kak ..." balas gue.

Kakak ketua OSIS itupun terdiam. Udah stress ngurusin anak bandel kaya gue, kayanya. Soalnya bicara apapun salah. Bakat jadi tatib kayanya, gue.

"Yao, Ivan, bisa kalian keluar?" tanya ketua OSIS, kepada dua kakak lainnya. "Akan aku selesaikan anak ini sendirian."

"_Aiya_, _aru_!" jawab si kakak yang pendek, sambil menuju ke pintu OSIS, disusul kakak yang satunya lagi—yang tinggi banget.

"Hueee? Kakak-kakak mau ke mana? Jangan tinggalin saya berduaan aja sama orang itu!" ucap gue, sambil nunjuk jidat ketua OSIS. "Saya masih perjaka ..." lanjut gue, entah nyambung, entah tidak.

"Udah, kamu diem aja! Yao, Ivan, tidak usah pedulikan dia!" kata ketua OSIS, mantap.

Dua kakak kelas itupun pergi, meninggalkanku ditengan kesunyian, kehampaan, dan kegelapan ditengah kedinginan dan kelaparan—aduh, makin akut aja penyakit gue.

"Jadi, nama kamu siapa?" tanya ketua OSIS, membuka sidang.

"Baca aja _name tag_ saya, kak ..." jawab gue, nggak sopan banget. "Kenapa? Kakak malu ya, ngelihat dada bidang saya yang _sexy_?" ancur gue.

"Sebutin aja, napa?" si kakak kehilangan kesabaran. "Saya nggak bawa kacamata. Tulisan kamu kecil banget lagi!"

"Oh ... nih, baca kak! Jelas kan?" kata gue, sembari mendekatkan dada—eh, _name tag_ gue ke muka si ketua OSIS.

"Hih! Gak sopan kamu! Duduk!" perintah ketua OSIS, sambil mendorong gue pelan.

Ketua OSIS ternyata emang paling asik diganggu! Haha ... mukanya begitu sih, malu-malu tapi mau gitu deh!

"Alfred F. Jones ..." gumam ketua OSIS, sambil mencatat nama gue di sebuah buku besar. "Kelompok berapa kamu?" tanyanya, lagi.

"Nggak usah tanya-tanya deh. Kakak naksir aku ya? Nggak usah basa-basi deh, kalau mau minta nomor _telphone_, ya bilang aja ..." jawab gue.

"Kamu calon siswa, tapi nggak sopan banget! Kamu tahu, kamu lagi ngomong dengan siapa 'kan?" si ketua OSIS sok galak, padahal mukanya merah banget.

"Iya, saya tahu," jawab gue. "Kamu, calon istri saya di masa depan."

_Blush_—muka ketua OSIS makin menjadi-jadi. Memerah dan memanas. "Ngga-nggak usah sok ngaku-ngaku begitu!"

"Berharap, boleh kak," jawab gue.

Entah kenapa, tapi emang percakapan ini secara nggak langsung menunjukkan kalau gue suka sama si ketua OSIS. Haha ... nggak apa-apa sih—eh.

—_Teng tong! Teng tong!_

Bunyi bel pulang berbunyi ... yeah! Akhirnya gue bisa pulang!

"Kak, sudah bel, hehe ..." kata gue, sambil bergegas meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Heh! Tunggu!" teriak ketua OSIS itu, menghentikan langkah gue. Haahh ... jangan bilang dia mau marah-marahin gue lagi? Marah-marahnya bisa ditunda buat besok aja nggak?

"Iya, sayang?" tanya gue, sambil berbalik. "Eh, ada apa, kak?"

Si ketua OSIS memalingkan muka ke samping, "Rumah kamu arahnya ke mana?"

Wuih! Ajakan pulang bareng langsung dari ketua OSIS sendiri! Syalalala! Entah ini hari sial atau hari baik gue? Lumayan lah ... moga aja gue nggak diharkosin lagi kali ini. _Amien_ ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, _minna_-_san_ :D

Akhirnya kesampaian membuat humor-romance xD tapi kayanya garing krenyes-krenyes dan geje ya? #plakk# terlalu pendek, jugaa..

Pengalaman MPLS bikin saya pengen bikin ff macam begini~ tapi waktu itu saya nggak lancang kaya si Alfred kok! Suwer! Mana berani saya, gombalin ketua OSISnya ... apalagi tatib-nya TT^TT

Untuk kritik dan saran, sangat dianjurkan! Yang membangun yaa~

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_


End file.
